


Pussycat

by Benji_In_The_Sky_With_Diamonds, venusflytraap



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benji_In_The_Sky_With_Diamonds/pseuds/Benji_In_The_Sky_With_Diamonds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusflytraap/pseuds/venusflytraap
Summary: Catra’s in heat. Adora’s .. Adora, and she’s finding any excuse to call Catra “Pussycat.”	Sex w.o plot
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 155





	Pussycat

**Author's Note:**

> So I co-wrote this with a friend and I don't really write smut so hope this sounds good?? Anyways thanks for reading and enjoy!

Catra feels it as soon as she wakes up. It's in the way that it is sparking every part of her that touches Adora burns. That her belly is screaming. That her tail just won't quit. She cannot find a reason to sit still. She's in heat.

And Adora, asleep, unknowing, in her bra and short shorts, of course, they're the ones with PSPSPSPSP written on the butt. Her hair is loose over her shoulders, tumbling, shifting with the deep breaths of the blonde, compared to Catra's shallow breathing - 

If Adora doesn’t wake up soon, she feels as though she might die. 

Catra mewls softly, shaking Adora slightly. The blonde smiles in her sleep sighs and continues dreaming. "Adoraaa," Catra says out loud. No reply.

After a few more attempts, Catra rolls Adora off the bed. As soon as she hears Adora’s body hit the floor she giggles and feels no remorse. Adora sits up, confused. "Catra?" 

"Finally," the brunette says. "I was getting worried you were dead."

"What's going on?" Adora yawns, rubbing at her eyes still heavy with sleep, she lazily pulls herself onto the bed. Catra wiggles out of her shorts, not saying anything. Just desperate to get that itch she wants Adora to scratch. 

"Catra?" Adora is certainly more awake this time. "Are you... um, it's three in the morning." Of course, she knows what’s going on with her wife and is suddenly overwhelmed with the need to relieve her. 

"So? Come on, I'm hot."

"I - well, you are, but -"

"Adora," Catra growls, pulling her wife's to her so their lips collide. Adora takes a moment before she settles in, and Catra lays down, basically pulling Adora on top of her.

"Holy shit -" Adora gasps. "You're thirsty, huh?"

"Hard not to be, when you're hot and I'm in heat."

"Oh." Adora looks stunned for a minute, then smirks. "I get to top you?"

"Fuck you, Adora."

"No, it's the other way around tonight." Adora's hands unclasp Catra's bra. 

"Fuck me, then." Catra replies, only half-annoyed.

Adora smirks as she lowers her hands-on Catra's chest, teasing and rolling the nipples.

"Ooooh," is all Catra says, closing her eyes. She hums approvingly. She is itching and burning all over just begging Adora to make her cum. 

"God," Adora says. "You're a fucking lesbian."

"You're supposed to be fucking a lesbian," Catra manages, before her voice gets caught. She continues, "But your mouth isn’t working as it should."

"So demanding," Adora told her. "Not sure if I like that, maybe you'll have to wait for a little for me to get you finished."

"You better not fucking -" Adora pulls her hands away, sitting up and rocking back on her heels. Catra growls. All Catra wants to do is push her head or she shove that hand between her legs until she gets that relief that she so desperately needs. Adora seems to be having none of that, however. 

Sitting up, she seethes, "God, you are such a bitch."

Adora dares to fucking laugh at her. "Oh, like you’re one to talk? Have a dose of your own medicine, sweetheart."

"You don't get heats." Catra plants her hands on either side of her and rises, almost touching Adora, but the blonde pushes her waist down.

"Now, Catra," she cooed, "I'm in charge tonight. We'll do this my way."

Half of Catra is pissed. The hell she means, she's in charge of things?  
The other half is, honestly, turned on. Adora's forcefulness is a little sexy.

“Whatever,” she mutters. “So long as I get to cum.”

Adora hums, resuming the action of pulling Catra’s underwear off her legs and throws the article of clothing off somewhere near the closet. Catra couldn’t care less where they end up. She just knows she wants Adora to fuck her with her tongue like Catra is the best thing she has tasted. While she doesn't mind having her neck, chest, and face kissed, other parts of her need attention.

“Adora,” she says hotly, pushing her wife off her. “I have a whole other area that needs to be attended, you know.”

“And?”

“Tongue. Inside. Now.”

“Hmm, no.” Adora bites Catra’s neck again, sucking red hot marks into her skin, and continues to tease her breasts.

Catra opens her mouth to protest, but all that comes out is a high-pitched whine. Desperate for friction, she puts herself against Adora’s thigh and moves up and down, up and down. She knows she should be embarrassed by how wet she is, but all she can focus on is Adora. Adora’s hands on her chest. Adora’s mouth leaving a trail on her neck. Adora’s hair brushing her shoulders. Adora’s leg driving her mad. She wants Adora everywhere. 

“Adora -”

“Hm?”

Catra doesn't know what to say next, but she doesn't need to think of anything, because all of a sudden there’s this noise in the room. It’s something between a moan and a purr, and it fills the air between and around them. Adora giggles. “Getting a little turned on, are we?”

Catra makes no reply, instead of taking Adora’s hands and forcing them closer to her hips. She has to have something inside her, and soon. “I said, inside.”

Adora frowns slightly and pulls back again. “Catra honestly.”

Catra’s breathing is shaky, but when she looks at Adora the pulsing in her chest ceases slightly. “You okay?”

“I don’t like being bossed around,” Adora mutters. “I know what you want me to do, but don’t be all… harsh about it, okay?”

Catra nods. “I - I’m sorry,” she manages, then bites her lip. “I love you.”

Adora smiles. “Thanks for understanding. I was -”

“Talk later, fuck now. Please,” Catra said.

Adora laughed. “Catr-”

“Please, Adora? I’m -”

Adora’s face takes on a new look, and Catra’s voice falters. She breaks off into a high pitched noise as she feels fingers push their way inside of her.

“That good, Pussycat?”

Catra mewls, pushing herself against Adora’s hand. “Don’t call me that.”

“Fine,” Adora says, adding another finger. “Pussycat.”

“Adora Smielyface.”

“Oh, full name?” Adora’s fingers lull as she leans down to rest her head on Catra’s chest, which is vibrating from all the purring she’s doing. “How sexy of you.”

Catra whines again, grinding onto Adora’s palm. “Come on come on come on -” Catra wants to feel embarrassed about how she is begging but she is still overwhelmed with the need for Adora to fuck into her like she knows nothing else. 

Adora picks up the pace again, this time even faster than before. Catra feels herself shuddering, quivering on the edge of something great and probably very, very gay. Like she is on the cliff ready for Adora to throw her off the edge.

She should be embarrassed, really, by how intense the purring and mewling is. She isn’t. With how Adora’s fingers are filling her. God, she is so full and Adora is stretching her so nicely. She’s surprised she isn’t screaming -

Never mind.

She’s screaming Adora’s name now, rolling her hips, building up a rhythm as she is driven mad. Adora doesn't even make any snide comments. She just lets her wife go on, staring with wide blue-grey eyes at her. It’s … pretty intense, Catra thinks.

Adora blinks, blushes, looks down. She begins to tease Catra’s breasts again, using her tongue and fingers. Catra’s hands, now free, latch onto Adora’s head, tangling in her hair. Okay, she thinks. This is gonna be a good night.

And it was, she thought, again and again, as she screamed Adora’s name into the otherwise silent night. God, she was glad they were staying at their house and not Glimmer’s castle, otherwise, they’d all be awake. Although she couldn’t care less if other people were awake right now. Adora was on top of her, she was -

“Fuck, Adora -”

“Come for me.”

Catra’s overwhelmed by the clashing orgasm. All the tension that was built in her belly comes breaking like a dam. She nearly yelps by how good it feels. Adora pushes more so inside of her but letting her ride out her orgasm. Adora slides her thumb up her cunt and onto her clit circling and circling. Catra is still riding out her most recent orgasm when she is thrown full force into another one.

She feels like she might cry. All Catra feels is absolute pure ecstasy. “Adora, fuck, baby please.” She whines selfishly. She needs to cum again already, but her wife refuses to move faster.

“Hush baby I promise I will take care of you.” Adora practically moans as she feels her wife still wet as ever dripping down her hand. She teases the dripping mound. She wants to draw it out, she really really does, but the temptation for Catra to cum around her becomes almost unbearable.

“Take what you need, pussycat. You are so good and taking me so well.” Adora kissed her throat and pressed hard against her clit moving her fingers faster inside of her. Catra whines at the most annoying nickname, she thinks she has ever heard, but still cums hard against Adora’s hand with a loud cry. 

“God you are such a good girl for me.” Adora kisses her wife's sweaty forehead, still inside of her letting her ride her climax out.

Catra sighs and finally comes back to reality. “You are such an idiot,” she laughs. Adora giggles and kisses her languidly but filled with love. Adora pulls her fingers out and Catra sighs at the empty feeling but still kisses her with just as much passion as she wants to exude. “Yeah, your idiot though.” Adora winks as they pull apart and lays her head down on her wife’s chest.

“Let me catch my breath and I can return the favor.” Catra huffs stroking Adora’s hair. Before she notices anything else, she notices her wife’s soft snoring. Adora has fallen asleep. Catra just rolls her eyes and decides to drift off as well. She falls into a deep sleep with a relieved smile on her face.


End file.
